


Angery Erunes também merecem headpats

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: "Feower gets headpats" the fic, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, but then her brain said "no angst only headpats", this fic came to be because the author was sad
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke
Summary: Em que Feower é um tsundere, o capitão acha erunes fofos e ama fazer cafuné, e bons erunes ganham cafunés.Ou alternativamente: Feower quer headpats, mas não tem coragem de pedir.
Relationships: Gran & Quatre | Feower (Granblue Fantasy)





	Angery Erunes também merecem headpats

Uma coisa curiosa sobre o capitão da Grandcypher, é que ele sempre parecia disposto a tirar tempo para dar atenção aos membros que se juntavam à tripulação.

Aparentemente, Gran parecia gostar bastante de erunes, e era comum que ele pedisse permissão para fazer cafuné e brincar com as orelhas dos vários erunes que eram parte da tripulação.

Particularmente, Feower não estava interessado em receber aquele tipo de atenção, não senhor, obrigado. Apesar disso, o capitão insistia em leva-lo em missões com alguma desculpa no sentido de precisar da habilidade dele com as adagas ou algo do tipo.

Naquele dia em específico, Gran, Feower e a garota de 6 caudas, You, tinham pego uma missão de limpar uma área da floresta de alguns monstros. A maioria dos monstros era fraca, e alguns poucos golpes já era suficiente para mata-los.

Exceto o líder. O líder dos monstros era muito maior que os outros e muito mais forte. O fato que ele conseguia desviar dos ataques com certa facilidade só deixava o trio mais irritado. Até que You foi a primeira a apelar.

— Morre de uma vez, desgraça! — Ela gritou enquanto utilizava suas chamas coloridas para tentar finalizar o monstro.

Mas o ataque causou pouco dano e um monstro furioso se virou para You, antes de dar um contra-ataque com a cauda que fez a garota ser lançada longe.

— You! — Gran olhou na direção em que You tinha sido arremessada e foi correndo o mais rápido possível para ajudá-la.

Nesse meio tempo, aproveitando que o monstro estava distraído, Feower foi chegando por trás com um golpe certeiro de emboscada.

— Morra! Gammadion Cross!

O golpe certeiro no ponto mais vulnerável do monstro acabou sendo letal. Feower ficou mais alguns instantes vigiando a criatura, só para ter certeza que ela estava morta antes de ir procurar por Gran e You.

Quando ele os encontrou, Gran estava sentado com uma You chorosa no colo, aparentemente tentando acalmá-la.

— Não conta pra Mana Yuel, Gran! Por favor!

— Calma, calma. — Ele começou com os headpats e depois resolveu fazer cafuné entre as orelhas da erune e aos poucos ela ia se acalmando.

Assim que o choro se tornou em soluços, Feower resolveu dar as caras ali. E não, ele totalmente não estava com inveja de You. Nem um pouquinho. Pigarreando, ele chamou a atenção dos dois.

— Eu já terminei com o monstro. Acho que podemos voltar agora?

— Está melhor, You? — Gran perguntou e recebeu um aceno positivo de resposta. — Certo, então vamos voltar.

Os três retornaram à Grandcypher, com Feower o tempo todo pensando na cena que presenciou. A expressão de satisfação que You tinha enquanto recebia cafunés do capitão...

_Tsch_. Rangendo os dentes, o especialista em adagas seguiu seu caminho, meio que ignorando os dois que haviam participado da missão. E por mais que sua atitude fria parecesse que ele estava com inveja, ele totalmente não estava com inveja e ele totalmente não queria os headpats e os cafunés do capitão.

E exatamente por isso que Gran não esperava ser emboscado pelo Eternal em sua cabine.

Sozinhos, o capitão apenas encarava o erune irritado, esperando que ele dissesse de uma vez qual era o problema.

— O que foi, Feower?

Feower continuava encarando o capitão, até que finalmente resolveu falar.

— _Tsch._ Você acha que eu não reparei nesse seu hábito?

— Eu estou... sinceramente perdido aqui.

— Não finja que não sabe do que estou falando! Esse seu hábito de ficar acariciando orelhas e afins!

— Espera aí. — Gran abriu um sorriso travesso assim que entendeu o que Feower queria dizer. — Se você quer cafunés, era só ter dito.

— Eu não quero cafunés ou algo do tipo... — Ele tentou disfarçar, mas suas bochechas rubras denunciavam que as palavras era só bravado.

Rindo internamente, Gran apenas fez sinal para que Feower se sentasse na frente da cama e começou a fazer cafuné entre as orelhas do erune.

— Assim está bom?

— Um pouco mais pra esquerda.

Seguindo a indicação, Gran continuou com uma longa sessão de cafunés e por conta deles, pode ver a cena raríssima que era Feower com a guarda baixa.

— Danchou.

— Hum?

— Não conte isso a ninguém, se não...

E com uma risada discreta, Gran voltou a focar nos cafunés. Claro, ele não planejava contar aquilo a ninguém, seria o segredinho dos dois.

Até porque, lá no fundo, Gran sabia que ninguém acreditaria se ele falasse que um certo erune estressado também gostava de headpats...


End file.
